Hearts
Hearts is MoonlightTruth's third fanmade series on Fandom of Anime wiki. It talks about Angel, Devil and Human world. Story Devils hated angels for a long time. Their war is very long. One day the Angel and Devil fall in love with each other and had a Daughter that was borned between Angel and Devil world. They wanted her to be save and they send her to the Human world to live normal live. But for how long can their child live like a normal human girl? Characters Main characters 'Kurokawa Hikari - '''Hikari is 14 years old girl. She thought she is normal girl, but one day she met Scarlett and found out that she is the Angel and Devil world mystery "the girl between two powers". After that she started to help angels that want to protect the Angel world and Human world and the angels that want the war to stop and make Angels and Devils friends once again. 'Maia Scarlett - 'Scarlett is 14 years old girl Angel Queen's daughter. She is Angel World's princess that went to search for "the girl between two powers" on the earth. Just like her mother she is one of angels that want to make Angels and Devils friends once again. 'Irina Caroline - 'Caroline is 14 years old girl and one of Angels that went to human world because she didn't want to be in the war. When the Devils started to attack the Human world she decided to fight to protect the worlds once again and started to help Hikari, Scarlett and others. 'Irina Kokoro - 'Kokoro is 12 years old girl and Caroline's sister. She went to human world, because she wanted to saw Caroline after long time and because she wanted to help her. 'Aiku Ameri - '''Ameri is one of Devils that used to fight Angels but later she found out about the truth of love and started to help Hikari and others. As Aiku Ameri, she is 14 years old girl and Hikari, Scarlett and Caroline classmate. '''Kanzaki Yuri - '''Yuri is 15 years old girl. She used to be one of angels that fight for a peace between two worlds, but after her older sister was killed by the devils, she stoped to believe that angel and devils can make peace with each other. She started to fight with devils and wanted to kill all of devils that she found. When she met "the girl between to powers" and her friends she didn't like them at first but thanks to Hikari she remebered her feelings before her sister was killed and decided to fight to make angels and devils friends again. Other Angels '''Ainokawa Reina - '''Reina is one of legendary angel. Hikari lives with her and Reina cares for her very much. '''Kurokawa Alice - '''Alice is Hikari's mother. She is one of angels that fight for angels and devils be friends again. One day she met Kuro and fall in love with him. When Hikari was borned they gived her to Reina, that lived in a human world, because they wanted Hikari to be save. Not long after thar she and Kuro went somewhere and never come back, no one know where they are. '''Queen Angel - '''Queen Angel is queen of Angel World and Scarlett's mother. She sent Scarlett to earth to find "the girl between two powers" because she knew she is the only one who can end the war. '''Limon - '''Limon is one of angels. He often helps Hikari and others. Category:Fan Anime